ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Hero Series
(Sometimes known as UHS) are a line of 6-inch soft vinyl toys created by Bandai, which focuses on Ultra Warriors. The toyline is also a subline for Ultra Monster Series. The toyline ran from 1986 till 2013, and it was succeeded by Ultra Hero 500. Lineup 1986-2000 releases: #Ultraman #Ultraseven #Return of Ultraman (Ultraman Jack) #Ultraman Ace #Zoffy #Ultraman Taro #Ultraman Leo #Father of Ultra #Mother of Ultra #Astra #Ultraman King #The☆Ultraman (Ultraman Joneus) #Ultraman 80 #Ultraman Great #Yullian #Ultraman Scott #Ultraman Chuck #Ultrawoman Beth #Ultraman Powered #Ultraman Neos #Ultraseven 21 #Ultraman Zearth #Ultraman Tiga Multi Type #Ultraman Tiga Sky Type #Ultraman Tiga Power Type #Ultraman Shadow #Ultraman Dyna Flash Type #Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type #Ultraman Dyna Strong Type #Ultraman Gaia #Ultraman Agul #Ultraman Gaia (V2) #Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version) #Ultraman Agul (V2) #Ultraman Nice #Glitter Tiga 2000 - 2008 releases: # Ultraman # Zoffy # Ultraseven # Ultraman Jack # Ultraman Ace # Father of Ultra (replaced by a new mold in 2006) # Mother of Ultra (replaced by a new mold in 2006) # Ultraman Taro # Ultraman Leo # Astra (2000)/Evil Tiga (2002) # Ultraman King # Ultraman 80 (replaced by a new mold in 2007) # Ultraman Great # Ultraman Powered # Ultraman Neos # Ultraseven 21 # Ultraman Zearth # Ultraman Shadow # Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) # Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) # Ultraman Tiga (Power Type) # Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) # Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) # Ultraman Dyna (Strong Type) # Ultraman Gaia (V2) # Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version) # Ultraman Agul # Ultraman Agul (V2) # Ultraman Nice # Tiga Dark # Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) # Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) # Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) # Ultraman Cosmos (Future Mode) # Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona Mode) # Chaos Ultraman # Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) # Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) # Ultraman Legend # Astra Ultraman Mebius Series 2006's releases: *Ultraman Mebius *Father of Ultra (With legendary cape) *Hunter Knight Tsurugi *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Brave) *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Burning Brave) *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Phoenix Brave) *Imitation Ultraman Mebius (SP) *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Infinity) (SP) Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Special 2006's releases *Chaosroid U Ultra Hero Series: Andro Melos * Andro Melos * Andro Wolf * Andro Mars * Andro Floru Ultra N Project 2004's releases: *Ultraman Nexus (Anphans) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis Blue) *Dark Faust *Dark Mephisto *Ultraman the Next (Anphans) *Ultraman the Next (Junis) *Ultraman Noa (Special) *Dark Zagi (EX) *Dark Zagi (Yellow eyes Special) Ultra Hero Series 2005 *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Max (Max Galaxy) *Ultraman Xenon Ultra Hero Series 2006 *Ultraman Mebius *Hunter Knight Tsurugi *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Brave) *Imitation Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Infinity) *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Burning Brave) *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Phoenix Brave) 2009's releases: The figures were reissued in new packaging, with new molds and slight retools. # Ultraman # Zoffy # Ultraseven # Ultraman Jack # Ultraman Ace # Ultraman Taro # Father of Ultra # Mother of Ultra # Ultraman Leo # Astra # Ultraman King # Ultraman 80 # Ultraman Powered (replaced by Ultraman Saga in 2012) # Ultraman Great (replaced by Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue in 2012) # Ultraman Tiga Multi Type # Ultraman Tiga Power Type # Ultraman Tiga Sky Type # Ultraman Dyna Flash Type # Ultraman Dyna Strong Type # Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type # Ultraman Gaia V2 # Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version # Ultraman Agul V1 # Ultraman Agul V2 # Ultraman Neos # Ultraman Zearth # Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode # Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode # Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode # Ultraman Justice # Ultraman Legend # Ultraman Nexus # Ultraman Noa # Ultraman Max # Ultraman Xenon # Ultraman Mebius # Hunter Knight Tsurugi # Ultraman Hikari # Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Phoenix Brave) # Ultraman Zero For gallery of Ultra Hero Series, please redirect here. Post-Ultra Hero Series releases *Ultraman & Alien Baltan (released as a 50th Special Set) *Ultraseven & Ultraman Zero (released as a 50th Special Set) Trivia/Notes *In 1990, Most Showa Ultra figures were manufactured by Fuman, a Chinese toy company. Despite this, they're not knockoffs. *Every Ultra Hero figure based on Evil Ultras (with an exception of Shadow) with pointy feet had their copyright printed on their backs. *Some Ultra Hero Series EX figures were reissued for the Ultra Monster Series line. Ultraman Gaia Series *All of the Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Gaia & Ultraman Agul figure (excluding Imit Agul & Gaia) were released in PRC (China), and each figure includes a Mini DVD. *The 1998 Ultraman Gaia figure was reissued as an EX figure in Hong Kong. 2000 - 2008 releases *Most of the figure's eyes were painted yellow with some white detailing, which is meant to evoke the helmet prop's glowing eyes. *All of the figures feature foldable data cards with a small punched hole on the top left. *In 2003, Evil Tiga replaces Astra's original lineup number (10), until Astra gets his lineup number back in the 2009 release. *In 2006, Ultraman 80's, Father of Ultra's and Mother of Ultra's toys were replaced into new molds and packaging. *There are 2 packaging variants for Ultraman Agul (V2), with the 2003 release featuring a new render for Agul, complete with different lighting. *There are several retools & slight changes to some figures: **Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) uses one left and one right arm from the Super Grade Soft-vinyl Tiga Power Type's/''4 Super Warriors Set'' Tiga Sky Type's. **Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) features new arms with molded fists. **Ultraman Dyna (Strong Type) features new arms, albeit the left arm is slightly longer than usual. **One of the copyright notices printed at Tiga Dark's sole: "Mainichi Broadcasting System (毎日放送)" was replaced by "Ultraman Tiga Movie Production Committee (映画ウルトラマンティガ作成委員会). In 2001, It was replaced by the words "Tiga Dark" and "Tsuburaya". *Chaos Ultraman was the only evil Ultraman in Cosmos to be reissued. Ultra Hero & Monster Series releases *Not counting the Bullmark toys, Musashi Haruno is the first & only human character to be released as a soft vinyl figure by Bandai. *For some reason, Ultraman Justice Standard Mode is not reissued for the 2009 release despite the fact that Standard Mode being his default form. 2006 releases *All of Ultraman Mebius's figures were released outside Japan in Asia & some US countries in 2009 with no changes other than the bilingual packaging. 2009 releases *Most UHS2009 figures (Except for Seven, Leo, Astra, 80, King, Mother of Ultra, Powered, Great, Zearth, Max, Legend & Zero) features cream colored eyes. *Ultraman Powered and Ultraman Great are the only non-Japanese Ultras to be released as a new mold. *Ultraman Neos' mold is reused from the mold used for the Neos' Power Set. *Ultraman Nexus' Junis form is reissued from his UHS-N figure, with the same paint apps, with an exception of very little details being omitted from his first toy. His Junis Blue form is also later reissued 3 years later. *Although Ultraman Max's figure is physically the same to the 2005 figure, this toy was merely a new mold with similar proportions. *Oddly, Most of Tsurugi's silver parts were replaced with Gunmetal paint. Whether this was meant to represent that this Tsurugi was Babarue in disguise was unknown. *Only two of Mebius' forms were made as new mold figures. *The Asia release of the first UHS09 1-10 & 12 had their respective TV series logos being replaced into Ultraman Mebius' logo. 2012 releases *Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Nexus (Junis Blue) replaces Powered and Great from the lineup. *A figure based on Ultraman Gaia's first appearance is released as an EX figure. Whether this is an Asia exclusive is unknown for now. *Due to budget inflation, Zero Darkness and Shining Zero's back paint details were slightly omitted. Post-Ultra Hero Series releases *In 2017, The Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Zero figures saw release in this lineup, but with a small (Zero) and heavy (Ultraman) back paint detail omissions. See Also *Ultra Monster Series *Ultra Hero 500, which was later rebranded as "Ultra Hero Series". *Ultra City Series, A combined toy between Ultra Hero Series with Ultra Monster Series. *Legend Hero Returns, a 6-inch collector-oriented line manufactured by Inspire. Sources *Monsters Empire, a website about the Ultra Hero & Kaiju figures Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Merchandise Category:Bandai Category:Toy Lines